iamnumberfourfandomcom-20200222-history
Ran Takeda
Ran is a female Japanese Human-Garde. She meets with Bertrand, Nigel Barnaby, and Fleur in Niagara Falls, where a Loralite Stone is, and fights off several Mogadorian Skimmers. She uses her Kinetic Detonation Legacy to blow up three of the Skimmers. Biography After Nigel Rally uploads a video of the four of them onto YouTube, the Mogadorians attack, and Ran uses her Bomb Creation Legacy to blow up three of the Skimmers, killing many Mogadorians, including Vatborn Commander Vintaro Üshaba. Later, when they are recruited by Number Six, Sam Goode, Daniela Morales, Lexa, and two Chimærae (Regal and Bandit), Ran mistakes them for enemies and throws several grenades at them, created by her Legacy. After being recruited with the other Human-Garde, she trains with Number Nine and Number Six, as well as Daniela Morales and Caleb in Patience Creek. When Phiri Dun-Ra and dozens of Vatborns attack Patience Creek, Ran and the others fight back. She, Nigel, Fleur, and Bertrand disarm and kill many Vatborns with their telekinesis. Ran blows up many Vatborns as well. She and the others stop when they see John. Phiri Dun-Ra kills Fleur and Bertrand, and injures Nigel. Ran is brave enough to pull Nigel and get him and herself away from Phiri. After they are taken from Patience Creek, Ran, Nigel, Caleb and Daniela are sent away to lead the Human-Garde as the future defenders of earth. Ran gets acquainted with the Chimæra Gamera, as Malcolm introduces him to her. Ran forms a close knit friendship with Nigel, after he is the first to realise she is able to speak English. The two often stay together, are seated next to each other in classes at the academy, and Nigel made a point of not taking part in the wargames Professor Nine held, stating he and Ran only came as a pair. Return to Zero Five, Einar, Duanphen, Isabela, Caleb and Ran run into Lucas while ransacking a Foundation member's house in Italy (a human garde/harvester who can possess people and control their legacies) in the form of several local Italians. Following an assault on the CEO of the Blackstone mercenaries, who have been fired by the Foundation, Isabela finds out the location of a prison where a bunch of rebel garde are being held (including Vincent, Daniela, Six and Sam). This is also the location of the body of Lucas, who at that point is possessing John and doing Greger's dirty work and proceeding to try and destroy the academy. The group then head to the prison to detain Lucas and rescue the others, and when they get there Five is shot through one of the mogadorian ooze patches on his body. Ran is also mortally wounded, being shot twice in the stomach during their raid of the prison. They successfully infiltrate the prison, rescuing the garde being held there (although they were already on the loose at the time). Five and Ran accidentally teleport to New Lorien using one of the pendants held by Sam or Six, where a bunch of human garde are hiding from the assault in California. While all this is happening, John/Lucas is attacking the academy in California and has just detonated a nuclear bomb while teleporting to New Lorien. The bomb explodes, but Ran absorbs all of the energy and hence saving all the garde in New Lorien, but she can't hold the energy in and is going to explode from the energy in her. She says goodbye to Nigel, and then Five pushes John out of the way (who was about to try and save Ran, although this would almost certainly have been futile). Five then grabs Ran and flies high above the mountains in New Lorien, whispers "you're right, we have legacies for a reason" to Ran, just before Ran explodes, killing herself and Five in the result. Appearances Novels * United As One * Generation One * Fugitive Six * Return To Zero Legacies Being a Human-Garde, she has a few Legacies of her own Telekinesis The first Legacy she gained, all Garde and Human-Garde have this legacy. Kinetic Detonation The ability to charge inanimate objects into red pulsing grenades. Category:Females Category:Human Garde Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Humans Category:Loric Allies Category:Deceased Category:Lost Files Crossover Characters Category:Generation One Characters Category:The Fugitive Six Category:Major Characters Category:Lorien Legacies Reborn Characters